Truth and Dare of two cracked up Hetalia fans
by not telling the unknown
Summary: This is the result of what happens if you put two odd fans and give one of them a fan fiction account. Will contain crackish themes, insanity, randomness, violence, yaoi, and France being beaten repeatedly. We own nothing, regretfully. Its M because im paranoid.
1. It Begins, will the nations survive,No

A short girl pops up ot of nowhere"Hey everyone this is not telling the unknown here with my good friend An."

Another shows up,carring a bat"Hello everyone happy to be here and-"

France interups and apperse infront of them"And I'm the co-co-host hohohoho" -30

An and unknown take out some weapons "NO YOUR AREN'T!"

France scoffs in there faces "Of course I am! There is going to be-"An jumps him and preceds to beat him with her bat.

unknown clears her throat before speakin "Well we don't have a co-co host, France is just a dumbass. This is a truth or dare fanfic me and my Heta friend are writing. Now to bring the rest here!" *magic circles appear* "Sectreumptom!"

*Axis, Allies, rest of the bad touch trio, Romano, Greece, Turkey, Prussia, Cuba and Hungary appear*

An stops beating France when she sees England "Iggy!" * mega glomp*

England jumped and yelled out "Bloody hell!"

America laughs at his problem "LOL you got tackled by a little kid dude!" XD

Italy looks around "Ve~ where are we doistu?"

unknownbegins to explain "1. You are too cute!" quick hug "and 2. You're in a game of Truth or Dare made by me and my friend who is currently being a koala to England" –points to An and England-

*An lodged onto England's back koala style*

Romano rolls his eyes "What if we don't want to be in this stupido thing anyway?"

Spain pats his sholder "Don't be so mean Little Tomato, this may be fun" :)

Romano blushes and stammers out "Don't call me that bastardo!"

An ,still on England's back, yells "Stop being mean to Spain idiota! And you can't get out until its finished."

Germany looks at them "And when will that be?"

An smirks "Until we say so."

unknown nods "Yep, I'm not telling the unknown but you can call me unknown. The koala girl over there is one of my best friends, codename An in this story. Were both big Hetalia fans and have an above all favorite. Unfortunately were American. =|"

America exclaims "Hey what's wrong with being American, were awesome!"

(Mostly everyone: no you're not) (Prussia: I'm awesomer)

unknown gives him a deadpan look "Besides the money crisis, homelessness, government issues, obesity-"

America cuts her off "Alright already, we are not obese." eats random burger that came from nowhere.

China questions "Ok, I guess I can see. You said you both have favorites who are they?"

unknown deadpans again "=| Really, your really asking what **BOTH** of ours are. Do you not see the crazy girl on England's back. *sigh* Well if you must be so dim for a 4 thousand year old, hers is England as you can tell and I'm a Russia fan, though I have more self-control."

An yells at unknown from England's back "Do not! You started cursing at CleverBot after it said it hated Russia!"

unknown retorts "Well your the one who almost broke my laptop after it said it loved England!"

An gives her a look "Touché"

Prussia laughs at them "Ha you two are so unawsome for licking those two unawsome countries and not me. Kesesese"

An and unknown get in Prussia's face "what was that?" * Weapons out and drawn* unknown chants "_kolkolkolkolkolkol"_

*Prussia backs away slowly*

France slightly bleeding on the ground dizzaly expresses "Wow, a mini Russia."

An snaps out of it and turns to the nations "Well now that introductions are over these are some of the things that are gonna go down. I ask the Truths while unknown does Dares. As in the summery this will have swearing, violence, randomness and—"

unknown jumps up and screams "Yaoi parings biatches!"

Hungary claps her hands with a huge smile "Yay! I'm glad I have my camera!"

*All characters back a few feet away from unknown*

* * *

An: well that's the end of this chapter

unknown: you can send us questions and demands. Please review Chibitalia will have nothing to eat exept Austria's food. Help him eat pasta!


	2. Go Russia XD

An is back on Iggy's back "Let's get started shall we."

unknown looks to the nations "Everyone find an empty sea and settle in" *uses black magic to make seats appear*

England turns his head around to look at An "By any chance, may you get off my back An?"

An smiles at him "Sure Iggy, but I'm sitting next to you" :3

England sighs "Sure whatever."

unknown turns to the everyone " Before we start with our stuff...let's get this review done shall we!?" Holds up envolope.

An jumped out of her chair "Sweet! Let's see what it says!"

unknown opens envolope, smke comes out of it revealing a door which the reviewer walks through.

_*A tall, fair-skinned girl walks in, humming Rasputin. She has gold-and-rose_  
_rimmed glasses, bright green eyes, and a rather Ukraine-like bust. She wears a_  
_thick gray coat to her knees, a black scarf, black gloves, black pants, a_  
_black hat, and black sneakers. She removes her hood and hat, showing she has_  
_shoulder-length ash-blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail.*_  
_Hello, everyone! My name's Hetalian Miss, but you can call me Missy, Siberia,_  
_or EID. I'm Russia's non-psycho little sister Now for stuff!_

Some of the nations groan " Great. Another crazy Russian." Someone says.  
_Russia: *hands him a sunflower* I love you, Brother Russia. :3 (not like_  
_Belarus does)_

Russia smiles and takes the sunflower " Thanks, da"

unknown growls a bit and mummbles " my Russia." -3-

_China: *Hugs him tightly* So adorable!_

China struggles a bit " Aiyaa, let go of me."

_France: You are in BIG trouble with a lot of people. Michigan, Moscow,_  
_Malaysia, Manitoba (Why do I have so many OCs for places that start with M?),_  
_Tokyo, Beijing...they're all mega ** at you. They're all girls you've hit on,_  
_other than Beijing who wants to kill you for hitting on his girlfriend._  
_Soooooo...good luck! HE'S OVER HERE, GUYS!_

All of the mention people come in, rush France, then start to beat him to a pulp.

An gets a huge smile on her face from his pain " I love this girl, shes awsome!"

_America: Michigan said Ohio won't stop sneaking into her room and messing with_  
_her guitar._

America gets a semi- serious face " She better stop that before I take away her chocolate privlages."

_England: After my OCs are done beating the living daylights out of France,_  
_cook him a nice big meal. Authors, be sure he eats it ALL. _  
_(If you can't tell, I really hate France.)_

Said natios hold up a bloody France. England gets a scary smile on his face as he brings over a plate of scones. France can do anything be gets force fed twenty scones at once, passing out. The other nations ( not the ones in the game ) leave the room with smirks.

An's mouth is hanging open befre she exclaims " I love this girl! I'm glad there's a fellow France hater who wanted him tortured."

_Japan: Whatever happened to those doujins I ordered from you?..._

Japan turns his head away " I have no comment on that."

_Hungary: I demand copies of all yaoi photos/videos._

Hungary smiles, holding up her video camera and her camera " Sure"

_That's it for now._

unknown looks to her friend "Let's start, An you first."

An nods "Ok (looks around room till stops on Germany) Germany truth or dare?"

Germany hesitates for a second "ummm…truth."

Prussia rolls his eyes at his little brother "Your such a pussy for choosing truth be a man and—" gets hit in the head with Hungary's frying pan

Hungary glares at him, frying pan slightly dented "Don't be rude to your little brother, Prussia!"

Prussia grumbles "continue…."

An looks back to Germany "Anyway is this the truth...are you Holy Roman Empire?"

Germany gives her a look "Who?"

unknown chuckles a bit "That's usually used for Canada * hugs Canada* well answer the question please."

Before Germany can say anything, a cloud of white appears next to him.

*poof Holy Roman Empire appears* uh?

unknown squeels "Holy Rome! * tackle hugs* Yay! You're here and just too cute! Squeee!"

HRE starts stuggling in her 'hug of death' "Hey, let me go! Do you not know who I am! I'm the great Holy Roman Empire!"

unknown goes even crazier "Squeeee! * holds struggling chibi tighter* Oh my god! Your so cute and grown up like even though you look like a kid. No wonder Italy fell in love with you!"

HRE looks at her in surprise "What! What about Ita-" * poof he disappears leaving his hat*

unknown pouts "Uh, he's gone, poo no fair.-3-"

Italy, shell shocked, walks to unknown "C-can I have that hat, ve."

unknown gives him a sad lok "Sure."* hands over hat*

Italy walks back to seat, clutching HRE's hat.

America worriedly asks "Hey what was th—"

An stops him before he says anything stupid "Let's move on to another one. Since Germany did truth someone has to do a dare."

Japan gives Italy a worry filled look "What about Italy-san?"

An gives him a sympathetic look "He'll be ok."

unknown nods, trying to lighten the mood a bit "Ya, just give him a bit of space and time. He'll be back to his pasta eating ve–ing self in no time. Now who will be next?* closes eyes and throws a ball that hits Turkey's mask then lands on Greece's head, waking him up* Well I guess you two will do the dare, ok."

Turkey gives her a look "Will it involve getting hugged like that Holy Rome guy?"

unknown shakes her head "No"

France gets a pervy smile on his face "Well I wouldn't mind if she did that to me* leers at unknown* hohohon"

unknown shiver in disgust before yelling for help "An!"

An grabs her bat at her friend's cry "On it!" runs up to France and swings home run style to France's groin

France falls to the ground with his hand s between his legs, and says high pitched voice "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! My roses!" *withering in pain on the floor*

(Every man sympathizes with France for once)

unknown gives a sigh then turns to An with a grateful look "Thanks"

An smirks and swings her bat over her shoulder "No problem, it was fun" ; }

unknown turns to Turkey and Greece "Ok, you two have to …. hug Japan for a full minute."

Greece and Turkey points at one another angerly "Why is he going to hug Japan!"

Unknown gives them an eyebrow raise "Because I said so. If you don't do it you'll get a punishment round."

Everyone (except Italy) "Punishment round?"

An waves them off "Don't worry it's specific to each person so you don't have to do someone else's. Plus there are different levels every time you don't do a question or action."

Cuba asks the question on everyones mind "Like how?"

unknown cleared her throat, then explained "We'll use Italy for an example. There are 5 levels of punishment rounds before you can't use then to get out of stuff. Level 1- no pasta for 30 minutes, level 2- no pasta for 2 hours, level 3- no pasta for a whole day, level 4- no pasta for a chapter, and finally level 5- he has to run a hundred laps while we get to eat pasta."

Canada interjects "I think Italy fainted."

Everyone jumps( except Italy ) and turn to the Canadian "WHO ARE YOU?!"

An and unknown yell "That's Canada!"

*blank looks from nations*

An sighs "America's twin brother."

America gasps "Wow! I have a brother?!"

unknown glares at him and rudely says "Of course you do nimrod! Now lets get back to the dare before I summon a demon to shut you up."

America shuts up.

unknown turns back to the two countrys "Now Turkey and Greece go hug Japan!"

Japan starts to back up shakig his head quickly "Nani!"

(Japan precedes to get crushed between the two larger nations for the minute before they let go)

Japan hurries back to his seat blushing "Do you know how uncomfortable that was!"

unknown gets a cheshire cat grin "Maaaybe ; ]"

An giggles a bit "Now on to a truth"

unknown stops her for a moment "Wait a sec *magics up a pillow and blanket* Germany, can you put these Italy up since he's kind of knocked out?"

Germany nods, taking the offered bedding material "Ja"* makes a makeshift bed for Italy*

An looks at Italy for a second before continueing "Ok, now if we don't have any more interruptions its truth time* throws knife at a picture board that lands on America's eye* Ok, how much do you weigh America?"

America stammers a bit before angerly retorting "Why would you want to know that?!"

unknown gives him a annoyed look "You eat a literal ton of hamburgers a day, not counting everything else."

America huffs, crossing his arms and looking away "Well I'm not answering, I have my rights.

England smirks at his embarresmet "What's wrong America? Too afraid to tell us what we already know."

Cuba shakes his fist at the American "Come on you bastard and just answer the question."

America shakes his head and yells "I'm not doing it!"

An shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders "Then you get the punishment round."

America laughs at that "Bring it! I can take it cause IM THE HERO!"

unknown smirks as a dark shadow goes over her eyes "Well you must…..eat this pizza" *normal looking pizza box appears in hands*

America grins and snatches the pizza from her hands "Sweet!"

An looks at her friend, not believing the easy punishment he got "That's not really a punishment."

The shadows stay over unknown's eyes as she grins evily "Just watch and see."

*America scarfs down the pizza, a minute or two later he looks green and runs to the bathroom*

England glances at the bathroom, then at unknown "What was in that pizza!"

unknown shrugs nonchalantly "Nothing, it's just been on my deep freezer for a little over a month or two…or three, maybe six I can't really remember when."

An raises her eybrow at her friend "So you gave him food poisoning."

unknown shrugs again "I guess."

*renching sounds are heard*

Russia smiles at America's pain "That was funny da" ^J^

unknown turned her head to look at him "Finally he talks. You were just standing there the whole time. Thought you were frozen for a while there. Well it's dare time everyone!" * releases a bird that flies' around a bit before dropping on China's head*

China swats at head bird "Aiyaa get it off"

unknown snaps fingers "sure (bird disappears) Your dare is to…** BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!"**

China goes pale and screams "I'LL TAKE MY PUNISHMENT LEVEL!"

unknown chuckels at the poor asian's plite "Sorry you cant. Punishment levels are null and void with pairings. The only way to get out of one is to either have me or An object. And at the moment I agree."

China frantcully looks to An as Russia is stalking up on him "An help me aru!"

An waves her hand at him "Sorry I'm a Rochu fan as well so I'm not helping."

unknown just says to him as Russia is within arm length "Taking a phrase from Russia for a moment _" All will be one with Mother Russia kolkolkolkolkol"_ "

(Russia grabs China and walks down a random door)

unknown yells to the Russian "Russia go to the room on the left side three doors down ok?"

Russia gives her a thumbs up and a "Da!"

France curiously ask "uh, what is that room?"

unknown smirks at the perv "A sound proof bed room. This story is not featuring anything that explicit, maybe in the future but for now it will take place in that room."

Hungary looks hopefully at them "Does it have surveillance?"

unknown Smirks a bit as she hands her a laptop and headphones "Yep, you can use my laptop but make sure to wear these headphones."

Hungary gets a pervy grin as she walks back to her seat "Ok "

* * *

An: Well that's all for today, if you have something to say to us then say it.

unknown: Please send us stuff, if not Chibitalia won't be able to eat pasta. (holds up teary eyed chibi)

Chibitalia: please* puppy dog eyes of DOOM*

Countries (except for China, Russia, Hungary, America and Italy): HELP US!

An and unknown: No!

Both of us:

This has been by An the anon :3

and not telling the unknown :p

Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!( Half naked China runs into the room followed by Russia, only in his scarf and boxer's. Russia grabs China and drags him back to the Yaoi room)

unknown: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA * falls on ground laughing*

An: Thanks Hetalian Miss for the review!


	3. Ya Canada and Moose steals the USA

An jumps up "Hey guys! And welcome back!"

unknown just walks up plainly "Hey guys" :|

An looks at her friend "Come on, what's with that face?"

unknown just looks at her "I'm happy, I just don't want to show it. Plus, I'm kind of mad."

An raises her eyebrow in question "Why?"

unknown sighs and rubs her eyes "Because I had to do a report about Cuba that made me miss sleep. I'll talk about it later."

An gives her a look "Alright you better. Now I have two things to say. 1. Italy, Russia, China, and America are out for a bit so they aren't being asked anything for now but Hungary can still get them. 2. We got a review! Thanks a bunch Reddragon67!"

unknown purks up a bit "Let's ask their question first." holds up envelope

An fist pumps the air "Ya, let's do this!"

( An and unknown open the letter, reads it for a second or two, then drops it while running out the room)

Spain looks over at their exit "I wonder what it could have been" *picks up review*

Romano impaitently asks "Well, what does it say?"

(Spain looks at it for a second before turning a little green around the gills)

Spain drops the review like it bit him "It's a dare that says_ England become one with Russia, or at least make out with him_."

*dead silence*

England twitches e_o

France barely stops himself from hurling "Well...thats disgusting."

England twitches o_e

France looks at the brit worridly "You ok Mona me?"

England = e_e

Canada sweat drops "I think he's broken."

(An and unknown appear in the room out of nowhere)

unknown comes in dragging An "Sorry about that. I had to stop my friend from flipping my table and trying to murder my dog in her rage." :[

An has the decenty to look guilty "I said I was sorry."

unknown huffs "Tell that to my poor Little Man."

(America comes back from his stay in the bathroom)

America dry heaves a bit before speaking "Uh, my poor stomach. I'm never trusting a pizza that the hostess gives me ever again *looks around and spots twitchy England* Hey what did I miss?"

*Spain hands him the review*

America drops it as if it were a diet coke [unknown: those things do taste kinda bad, if you don't like them however.] "Uh! That's nasty * looks around for Russia but he sees neither him nor China* Where did the commies go."

Cuba heaves a bit "China had to become one with Russia."

America goes as green as slim "Ewwwww! Wait- doesn't that mean that England has to-"

(England snaps and goes crazy)

England is waving his arms around madly "THERES NO BLOODY WAY IM DOING IT! IM NOT DOING THIS! JUST GIVE ME A PUNISHMENT LEVEL OR ANY-" * unknown stuffs taffy scone in England's mouth*

unknown whips her hand of brit spit "If you had given us a minute, we would of told you you're not doing it."

The remaing nations lookat her with wide eyes "Huh!"

unknown sighs and rubs her eyes " The reason we ran out the room was because An was going to scream and break something in her fangirlish rage. So I dragged her out of here so no one got hurt. Instead, she tried to trash my house and scared my poor dog. *Glares at An who smiles sheepishly* Neither of us agrees to the dare, so it's null and void. We mentioned it because we wanted to. Plus, its a review, we can't just ignore it can we?"

(Nations nod while England is trying to get the scone flavored taffy out of his mouth)

France sends England a rape face as he stalks closer to him "Need some help Mona me honhoho"

England backs away glaring :X "mphf" = no! =

France grin wides as he gets closer "I'll take that as –" (feels something against his temple)

An gives the french man a glare that could kill "Finish that sentence and I'll use this ( holds up piece of raw meat) to bath you in meat juice and feed you to the wolfs."

France is scared shitless.

England, finally dislodges the taffy and turns to unknown "Are you sure she's not the Russia girl?"

unknown shakes her head "No, she's a complete fan for you. I just hide mines better, I know that nearly no one can hurt Russia. Well, let's get to the questions."

An gives another glare at the frenchi "Fine (steps away from a trembling France) who's it gonna be (opens up world history book to random page) Japan! Your question is_ why don't you like hugs?"_

Japan awnsers without a speck of hesitation "They invade my personal space and make me feel uncomfortable."

unknown giggles a bit "hehehe"

Japan gies her a questioning look "Why are you laughing?"

unknown gives him a huge grin "Because I caaan."

An just rolls her eyes at her friend's words "Your mind is stuck in the gutter isn't it?" :|

unknown grins even wider "Yep! Since 5th grade, now its dare time! (moose appears next to Canada) Canada! MOOSE!"

Canada looks at the moose with a sweatdrop "What's with the moose?"

unknown pouts a bit, no one saw how cool a moose really is "I thought it was cute. Better than that girlish Justin Bieber. {can't tell if I got his last name right and I don't really care that much} Who is somehow more famous than his home country of Canada?"

Canada tears up a bit TT_TT

unknown decides to move onto the dare" Well your dare is _force feed America maple syrup."_

An raises a brow "Maple syrup?"

unknown shrugs "I got the idea from " Do Not Mess with the Maple" by Smeesha1996. It was really funny (turns to viewers) if you love a America Canada funnies this is for you." (Hands Canada a bottle of maple syrup)

America is just really confused "What's maple syrup?"

(An, unknown and Canada looks at him) "Your kidding right? It's made from tree sap." They say at the same time.

America wrinkes his in disgust "Yuck. Why would anyone eat that—"(Canada leaps onto America)

America is having a hard time standing with an angry Canadian on his back "Woah! Calm down Canadia!"

Canada twitches in absolute rage "1st of all maple syrup tastes great! 2nd. IT. IS. CANADA!"

unknown hands Canada more maple syrup "Here you might need these." ; ]

Canada gratefully takes the extra maple containers "Thanks (looks back at America) you'll eat this maple and you're going to like it!" :O

America is forced to the floor, with Canada on sitting on his cheast with one of the most scaries looks that America has ever seen "Ahhhhh! England! An! Somebody save the Hero! Ahh—mph (maple syrup gets poured down his throat in large amounts) mphjkle z kgee = Help it tastes awful!="

An goes over to Canada's seat and grabs Mr. Kumajiro to shield his eyes "I think this is too violent for you to watch little buddy. O.O"

Mr. Kumajiro nods "Ok miss. An."

Canada continues to pour the breakfast condiment down America's throat "Swallow it you fatass American!"

unknown goes to Hungary "Can I borrow your camera for a minute?"

Hungary smiling like a fool, not looking away from the laptop "Sure here." (Hands camera to her)

unknown thanks then gives the screen a quick look with eyes full of curiosity "Eeeeekkk!" (Runs away to An)

An smirks at her "What's wrong? Your virgin eyes not able to see something you weren't ready for.

unknown twitches a little e_0 "…Y-yes, I-I don't want to talk about it…I never knew China was **that **flexable."

An nods her head in understanding "Ok, now go take a video of this, it's getting awsome! If only I had some popcorn!"

unknown snaps out of her yaoi daze "Oh yeah, and here *snaps fingers and a bowl popcorn appears on Kumajiro's lap* Gotta love being a sorceress."

An starts to dig in "Thanks (An and Kumajiro share popcorn) mmmm extra butter yum!"

(Canada continues to stuff whole bottles of syrup down America's throat)

Canada is panting in exhaustion "Wow… that was… empowering…"

England looks down at his former colony "Is America alright?"

(America lays on the floor passed out with maple syrup foaming out of his mouth and down his face)

unknown looks for a few moments before happily replying "Yep!" :)

An nods her head in full agrement "Well that was fun to watch. ":3

Mr. Kumajiro looks up at the two "Yeah, Canada really showed him!"

An, unknown, and Canada's eyes bulged out of their heads as they look at the adorable bear "Huh!"

Mr. Kumajiro tilts his head to the side "Who are you again?"

Canada hangs his head "I'm Canada" TT_TT

*moan*(Everyone turns to a waking Italy)

Italy holds his head in his hand "Ve~….. what happened (looks toward passed out America) What happened to America?!"

An smirked a little "Well it was a dare, Canada raged, shoved maple syrup down America' s throat and now he's like that."

Italy looks a bit confsed but brushes it off "Oh I—I think I get it?"

unknown looks around for a second "Before we finish withour thing, we forgot a review."

An looks confused " How'd we miss it?"

unknown gives her an annoyed look " I had to drag you out after the first review in the begining"

An has the decentcy to blush.

unknown just rolls her eyes and takes another envolope. Opening it, another bout of smoke has a door appering with Hetalian Miss walking through.

_Yay, I got a shout-out. And I will forgive my brother for becoming one with China; it's going to become unavoidable for all the nations soon enough. *smiles sweetly* Okay, I have a request, if you don't mind. Can you give your first ever reviewer two of her OTPs? They are SuFin and LietPol. If not, it's alright._

unknown is mouth gapped " Of course its alright! SuFin is one of my top favs and LietPol is one of the funniest ones out there!" She whispers a few magic words and two doors appear. unknown goes to one of them and opens it to reveal Lithuania and Poland kissing. France wolf whistles, alerting them to their small audience. unknown closes the door to save them from a small measure of embarrassment. She smirks and goes to the other door, throwing it open to reveal Sweden and Finland kissing passionately, shirtless. This went on for a few minutes before An and unknowned squeeled at them in fangirlish love. They broke apart, wide eyed looks directed at the the three girl ( Hungary had come to look with her camera ready ) before Finland ran to the door and slammed it in their faces. The doors disappear after that. unknown turns to Hetalian Miss asking " That ok with you" A small nod was her awnser.

_ Now, for da- *A teenage girl storms in. She is a bit on the short side, with chin-length ash-blonde hair, narrow emerald green eyes, and eyebrows that almost seem too thick for her face. She wears dark-violet rimmed glasses, silver skull earrings, a black choker with a matching silver skull, a black leather motorcycle jacket, a Red Wings t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and biker boots.* Oh, hey Michigan. This would be Michigan; she's a USUK child._

England's jaw dropped as some of the nations snikered at him.

_ M: Sup? And I have a little something to talk to Dad about. Alright, go on. *cue Mich ranting* America: You FORGOT Uncle Canada again?! You would think a man can remember his own twin brother! And do you even KNOW how much crap Uncle Canada goes through when people mistake him from you? At least twice a day I have to stop someone from beating him up and explain that he isn't you! It's not fair to him that he has to take the heat for you being the jerk of the world! If you ask me, that's not very heroic of you._

An laughed at that " He kinda can't hear you, he's still in shock from maple overload"

_ ...Okay, now that that lovely rant is over, dares! France: When you dragged England away after he refused to marry you...what did you do to him? *Michigan takes a gun out of her boot* M: Answer carefully Frog, or you'll be eating lead._

France opens his mouth, then shuts it as he sees An with her bat ready and Michigan with the gun aimed at him. " I did nothing to him" And he jumps behind one of the chairs.

_ Russia: Be careful, I saw big sister Natalya (AKA Belarus) headed this way. China: *hugs again and smiles*_

unknown raises her eyebrow " You do know that they are still in the yaoi room, so you can come back in a bit when they're back."

_ Japan: If you had to choose between Turkey and Greece *coughcough asaboyfriend cough, who would you pick? *duct tapes Turkey's mouth shut and doesn't bother with Greece cause he's sleeping*_ "

Japan opens and closes his mouth multiple times, unable to say anything. An and unknown glace at each other before yelling " Both Turkey and Greece are his boyfriends at the same time!" Then they fall over laughing, from Japan's face lighting up in the brightest red color ever.

_Germany: Pull Italy's curl 15 times in a row. _

Germany gets pushed towards Italy by Hetalian Miss. He looks to te hostesses for some kind of help but only recives a " You gotta, neither of us disagree." So, reluctently, he grabs Italy's curl and starts with the dare.

Romano gets pissed and starts to run over to his brother before Hetalian Miss tells him "_Romano: You are not allowed to stop him. If you try, Spain gets to pull YOUR curl 15 times. If you try to stop Spain, no tomatoes for 2 chapters."_

That stop him in his tracks. Not wanting to lose his prescious tomatos, he stays back, mumbuling about stupid review questions and something about 'potato bastards'.

_Brain is derping, so see ya soon!_ * Hetalian Miss and Michigan poof away ( for now ) *

An nods and looks to the other contries "Ok, let's back to our questions!"

unknown asks her friend "Can I do this one? Something's been on my mind for a while and I want to get an honest answer."

An, courious to what it may be, agrees "Sure, let's see who you get."

unknown nods "Ok *whistle* LITTLE MAN! (Clopping sounds are heard before a mini schnauzer tackles unknown to the ground) Get off fluff butt!" XD

England smiles a bit, reaching out to pet unknown's pet "Cute dog-"

LM starts to growl and snaps his teeth at England "Rrrrowr rrruff rufff" (Get away now!)

unknownholds tightly onto the little thing "Down boy! Ok, anyone who does not want to be picked run!" *releases little devil dog*

Nations scream in terror as the tiny dog charges them "Ahhhhh!"

(After a few minute scramble away from the little demon puppy)

Yeooooowwww! (France is bitten by LM)

unknown laughs at his pin "France its question time! An, help me get my dog off of France's butt! (Both An and unknown pull at Little Man until he comes off with a red, white, and pink patterned fabrics in his mouth) Bye bye boy love ya!" *transports him back to his garage*

France holds his bleeding butt trying to stop the bite marks from bleeding too much "Ow oww owwwie"

An looks to her friend "Your gonna have to wash your dog's mouth."

unknown shrugs "Ya guess your right about that, don't want him to get sick with France germs."

(Spain, Romano, England and Prussia are laughing their asses off)

Greece wakes up "Keep that dog away from my cats…" -.- zzZZ ...out like a light

unknown gives him a look "Ok that was a bit random. Plus, he fell asleep really quickly."

An laughs "Yup (Goes up nicely and grabs a cat, beginning to cuddle with it back to original seat) aren't you the little cutie, yes you are, edes tan bella!"

unknown shakes her head at the randomness "Ok, enough with the cutesy stuff for the moment. France, your question is_ do you still terribly miss Jeanne D' Arc?"_

France stops holding his bleeding behind with a 0_0 expression and hesitates before he gives his awnser "W-well….. I—I—I do a l—lot actually…."(By then France begins to have a teary eyes and a haunted look of utter heart break written on his face)

(Everyone (except America, China and Russia) grow silent while England gets a unmistakably guilty face)

An puts down cat and walks over to France, who flinches away in fear till the unthinkable happens…she hugs him?! "I'm so sorry for your lost." (Walks back and sites down as if nothing had happened)

France is shocked silent.

unknown bows her head in shame "Sorry for making you relive that, but I am glad that she meant something to you. I truly never intended for anyone to get depressed, please forgive me."

(Everyone else joins the silence group)

"Wait here a moment, ( leaves room for a few minutes before coming back) here ( hands him a jug of wine) once more I apologize for the question and here ( hands him a slip of paper) that is a 'no beating from An' ticket good for one whole chapter." unknow bows her head once more.

France is utterly surpised at the hostesses apologies, they hated him yet were sorry for him at the moment "T-thank you."

Cuba scoffs, rolls his eyes and crosses his arms "Can we just get on with it? It's starting to get boring."

unknown glares at the island country "Your boring. Literally, nothing is that exiting about you except for your obsessions with ice cream and baseball, your cigars and your dances."

Cuba glares "And how would you know that?"

unknown glares back, not at all intimitated "I had to do an oral report about you, that took me 3 all-nighters to even compile all the information. Then I only had like one day to freaking memorize the boring thing."

Cuba: That still does not explain how you think I'm boring!

unknown: Yes it does.

Cuba: No it doesn't.

unknown: yes it does, Boring.

Cuba: No it doesn't you little brat!

unknown: Don't call me a brat!

Cuba: I'll call you a brat if I want to!

unknown: No you can't old man!

Cuba: Yes I can, American!

unknown: No, you idiot!

Cuba: Shrimp!

unknown: Ice cream addict!

Cuba: Fatty!

unknown: Smoker!

Cuba: Midget!

Turkey: Why don't we get ba-

unknown: Don't call a midget, Commy!

Cuba: Oh! You know that you insulted both China and Russia to get an insult for me.

unknown: THAT'S IT! *mind snaps*

(unknown pounces on Cuba, causing the both of them to tumble to the floor. Curses, punches, kicks, and yelling could be heard between the two)

The nations look on in surprise 0.0

An is wide eyed, not taking her eyes from the fight "Wow 0.0 maybe I should say the dare since their having a match to the death here. *points to Turkey* since you're the only one who tried to break up the fight you have to_ take your mask off for everyone to see."_

Turkey takes mask off for a minute before putting it back on.

An gives him a disapointing look "I guess that will have to do for now considering the circumstances. *looks back to the fight*

* * *

An: Huh. Please review to stop the fight here—"

unknown: Don't pull my hair you bastard!

Cuba: Get off of me you stupid pre-teen nerd.

(Disheveled looking Russia and China enter the room and sees the fight going on and America on the ground)

Russia: What happened here, da 0J0?

An: I'll explain really fast. Canada force fed America about 39 things of maple syrup and he passed out from it. Cuba and unknown got into a huge argument then he badmouthed both you and China and she went stir-crazy.*looks to the fighters and winces at some of the hits they took/delivered* this is more brutal than my wrestling.

Well this has been An the anonymous : /

and –

Cuba: Get this demon off of my arm!

(Everyone, except America, looks to see Cuba running around with unknown hanging from his forearm by her teeth)

unknown: Grrrr mpeph meph me = That's what you get! =

(Cuba falls over America's limp form and the two of them fell on him)

Cuba: Gahhh! *punch in the face*

An: UNKNOWN!

unknown: grrrrrr!

America: *gurgle gurgle gurgle*

An: Please review before someone dies! Bye got to go save the Hero before he gets killed, or in worse case used as a weapon in the fight.

Am looks to America's location, just in time to see the moose from before draging him away " Gah, let go of him!'

Moose looks up, stays still for a second...then runs with America's head in his mouth. Followed by An.

Hetalian Miss shows up, gives China a quick hug, and tells Russia to run because Belarus is near.

Belarus comes up behind Russia and grabs him and Russia ends up running all over the place with his crazy sister clinging to his coat tails.


	4. 2ps,Devil summoning,Noises from YaoiRoom

An comes front and center, draging an unconisious America "We're back and sadly I had to rescuse America from that moose and Russia from his sister, both of them are locked in a random room. Also unknown-"

unknown struggles in Cuba's choke hold "Let me go you bastard!"

Cuba holds on tighter "No way stupid American! I'm not having you bite my arm off!"

An is finally fed up with their fighting "Ahhhhhh! That's it! I can't take it anymore! You troublesome, bastardo, chamaco's! ( grabs unknown's spell book and chants) _unopo cu na ma cha_ !"

unknown struggles harder, trying to stop her friend from doing something rash "An! Not that one, that's-"

( bright lights shoot from the spell book and gathers in the sky, then shots through at America, England, Canada, Italy, Germany, Japan, An and unknown before gathering in the center of the room. Disappearing and leaving 2p nations and hostesses)

unknown finishes her sentence "- the reverse mirror spell. * sigh * This is why I never let you near my spell books."

2p England blinks for a few seconds "'Ello loves, want a cupcake? * holds up tray of swirly cupcakes *"

Italy & America (who would wake up for a offer of food ) "Sure!"

An & unknown ( out of choke hold ) scream "Don't eat the cupcakes, they're poisoned!"

Italy & America blinks, then looks at there cupcakes "Huh!?"

2p England pouts "Oh crumpets! How did you know?"

An is completely shocked "Wha-what did I do?"

unknown grabs An by her shirt collar and shakes her a bit "You just unleashed the 2p versions of multiple different nations, plus ourselves! We now have a bunch of sociopathic maniacs in here! Do you know what could happen to us if we let our guard down!"

An holds her hands up "All I wanted was to stop the literal fight to the death you and Cuba were having."

unknown let's go of her collar "Sometimes good intentions can have horrible results. Guess I can't be too angry at you, but if someone dies I'm blaming you."

Germany stops their little conversation and points to the 2ps "What the holy wurst is going on?!"

unknown sighs, readying for a long explanation "An just used the reverse mirror spell, as you already saw it made versions of everyone. The other versions are more of a darker perspective of all of us, just like they are sociopathic and love killing. Isn't that fun (sarcasm so thick you can cut it with a knife)"

China couriously looks around, seeing a smaller number of 2ps than the origanal counries "Then why didn't it get everyone aru?"

An starts her explanation "Let me explain, my magic isn't that strong so it couldn't get everyone."

unknown nods, finishing it up "And now were stuck with them until I can find the reverse –reverse spell."

2p Canada looks away, annoyed "Fine, as long as no one bothers me."

America fist pumps "Well now there are two heroes now, sweet!" :D

2p America grabs his nailed bat "Hero? I'm no stinking hero, I'm a badass! ( swings at America's head, but is blocked by An and her steel bat )"

An huffs at the strain of keeing him back "In other words he's the villain." :|

America gasps in horror :O

unknown sighs and rubs eyes "Guess we got to give them an explanation on the evil versions or usually known as the 2ps."

2p England looks at An "Nice block love." ^-^

(An moves toward 2p America)

unknown clears her throat, then proceeds "Ok, 2p England is the creepy cupcake man, never eat anything he bakes, they may look good but all you will get is a nasty surprise."

England raises a brow, his cooking isn't bad enough to kill, its delisious "Why?" ?-?

unknown rolls her eyes "If you don't want to eat rat poison or something of the like. Now let me start explaining before someone dies. 2p England is a creepy brit who is just way to creepy for my liking. Has swirl eyes that can give anyone goosebumps. Also, he bakes his cupcakes with things that should **never** go into a cupcake."

2p England pouts, crossing his arms "No I don't, it's just my secret ingredients."

unknown gave him a blank stare :| "You put posion in cupcakes, hell I've seen you make one out of human flesh once. Ughh, it's like Pinkie Pies cupcake fiasco all over again."

2p England raises a brow in question.

unknown waves him off "Never mind. Now 2p America, well I don't have much knowledge on him except that he will fuck your shit up with his nailed bat. Plus, he's An favorite 2p."

Turkey mockenly asks "I thought England was her favorite."

An nods "England is my favorite, this is for 2ps not normal nations and 2p England is kinda creepy."

unknown shivers and nods as well "I can agree with you on that my friend."

China questions "Why aru?"

unknown rolls her eyes "Another one of those obvious questions again China, your smarter than this. He looks like the Mad Hatter hopped up on crack and meth!"

2p England gives her a really creepy smile.

unknown shivers "Now… moving on, Canada 2p is kinda like a snapped Canada and he'll kill anyone who annoys him."

2p Canada rolls his eyes and sarcastily retorts "Finally you say at least something right."

unknown glares at him "Shut up you. Now it's the Axis time."

An starts up "2p Japan is actually .. uh how can I say this as nice as possible."

unknown bluntly says "He's kinda a dick in my opinion."

An shrugs, decideing she didn't really care "I agree. He gets pissed off a lot easier, is a total jerk, and doesn't care as much for personal space. All and all he's a douche."

2p Japan gets behind An with his katana to her throat "Awwww, you don't really mean that do you?" :)

An gulps while shaking a bit "W-won't change m-m-my opinion…" : /

2p Japan growls in anger

2p England has his cooking knife to 2p Japan's throat "Come on old chap play nice or else~~ Wouldn't want one of the little cupcakes getting hurt and ending all this fun." ( creepy swirl eyes and smile )

2p Japan scowls at the crazy brit "Grrr… fine she's not worth it anyway" * let's her go *

2p England takes his knife away "Are you alright, little cupcake?"

unknown eyes the crazy cupcak man with a look of suspision "Ok, I better keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything to An… or anyone else."

2p An yells at them, bringing their attention to her "Hey, have you forgotten about me loser! I'm far cooler than them!"

unknown turns to get a good look at her "Well you're going to be annoying soon I can see that now."

2p An looks absolutly insulted "How dare you insult me, don't be jealous just because I'm smarter, prettier, and more of a badass than you!"

unknown raises her eyebrow and gives her a ' what are you on look "Why the hell would I be jealous? I scare countries, had a near death match with one of them and I'm a witch. Plus, there is no reason to be envious of a cheap knockoff of one of my best friends."

2p An starts up "Why you—"* falls to the ground unconscious *

( everyone looks at 2p unknown who is holding a now bloody chair )

2p unknown gives the now uncouncious girl a venomus look "Annoying…."

2p Italy smirks, now that the annoyace is out cold for now "Thanks for that, I thought I would start to get a headache from her stupid voice."

An decides its a good time to finish with the 2ps "Anyway we still need to explain 2p Italy and Germany yet. 2p Ita still likes pasta except he uses blood as a sauce, isn't a coward, very aggressive and can actually be quite serious most of the time."

2p Italy starts to laugh "Hehehehe that's right va~~"

unknown gets plain bored and finishes with a quick "And I know nothing about 2p Germany."

An shrugs "Same thing here."

2p Germany goes in a corner to grumble.

unknown got an idea "Anyway… since I'm bored as hell now…..COUSTUME TIME!" * snaps fingers *

( unknown = dark mad hatter , An = Alice ( 2010 version ) , America = Caption America , England = Sorcerer , Russia = Panda , China = Sunflower , France = Pedo Bear , Canada = Polar Bear , Italy &Romano = priest robes ( look at romaheta ) , Japan = Samurai , Greece = manly neko , Turkey = Phantom of the Opera , Spain = pirate , Hungery = ninja , Cuba = baseball player , Prussia = Gilbird and Germany = Holy Roman Empire )

America looks at his nes clothes "Woah! I'm dressed up as Caption America the greatest **hero **of all time!"

Japan looks at himself in surprise "What just happened?!"

unknown tips her hat It's costume day biatches! I want to do something a bit different."

An examines her dress "What she means is that we thought to do something different, so that's why we're all dressed up for the occasion. But since we never knew the 2ps were coming, so we don't have costumes for you guys sorry."

unknown waves her hand, looking over her gloves "But we can get some for our 2p selves since the costumes we're wearing we're our second choices." * snaps fingers *

( 2p An ( still unconscious ) = fem China and 2p unknown = Altair from assassin's creed )

2p unknown looks over her new robes "….. cool…."

unknown begins "Now we can get –"

An stops her "Hold on! We're missing our co-co hostess and our co-co-co hostess for this special."

unknown hit her forehead Oh yeah, I forgot about them.

1 and 2ps ( 2p An is now awake ) look to then in confusion "Huh?"

unknown says like an anouncer from some random gameshow "Here they are! VanillaKat and TangoTaco" ( two puffs go off revealing VanillaKat (VK) = Chesure cat and TangoTaco (TT ) = the white rabbit )

An waves madly "Hey you two!"

VK & TT look at An "Hey A-"

unknown cut them off with whistle "Stop for a moment, we aren't using our real names here."

VK shrugs "Then what should we call you guys?"

unknown points to herself "I'm not telling the unknown, unknown for short."

An strikes a pose "Call me An. We already made screen names for you guys."

TT nods, still a bit confused "What are they?"

An ponts to her friend "You are TangoTaco or TT for short."

VK tilts her head "And me?"

unknown dramaticly points to her "VanillaKat or VK."

VK raises her hand "Isn't cat spelled with a 'c'."

unknown points out "Not when you use a 'k' instead."

An shakes her head, seeing as this is going nowhere "Enough chit chat, we'll have time for that later. You guys are going to help us with our Halloween Hetalia special."

VK & TT get wide eyed "Really?!" ( turns around to look )

VK screams "Italy!"

TT runs to... "Japan!" ( glomps him with a vice like grip around his neck )

Japan starts flaling his arms "Ahhhhhh! Please get off of me! So uncomfortable!"

TT squeels, tightening her hold "AHhhhhhhh! So cute!" XD ( fangirling to the max )

( VK jumps…..2p Italy )

An & unknown scream in horror "Wrong Italy VanillaKat!"

VK looks at then in confusion "Huh? ( Gets a closer look at who shes hugging ) oppps sorry I didn't mean to-"

2p Italy pulls her closer "Actually I don't really mind va~"

An smacks him in the head and he falls to his knees "Let her go or you'll get a bat to your pretty face." * smirks evilly *

2p Italy rubs his head "Grrrr fine bastarda…"

unknown sighs, giving the 2p italian a annoyed look "Well that's two 2ps who I believe I now have watch for safety measures. And Italy is over there "* points normal Italy *

VK looks at the right Italy "Oh ok… Yay!" * begins to huggle( hug/cuddle ) Italy *

Italy smiles "Ve~ Caio pretty lady." * huggles back *

An shakes her head smiling "Ahhh too adorable!" * takes Hungary's camera and takes a photo *

unknown says a bit worridly, looking at TT and Japan "Uhh…An, I think we should get Taco off of Japan."

An looks in their direction "Why?"

unknown points to his face "He's turning blue."

( everyone looks over and sees the bluing nation caught in a death hug )

Germany reacts the fastess "Holy fuhrer!" * pulls TT off *

Japan is regaining lost breath, hacking and coughing "Th-thanks …Germany-san."

TT pouts "Ahhh no fair."

Germany glares at her, holding her up by her shirt " You were choking the life out of him!"

TT blinks in wonder "Really?"

Germany shakes her for a second, then puts he down "Yes!"

An steps inbetween the two "Ok break it up you two we got to get this thing started."

Germany & TT huffs then looks away from glaring at each other "Fine."

unknown clears her throat " We gotta do this review from TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone" opens the envolpoe, smoke comes out, then two people appear.

VK jumps back " Holy shit! Where did they come from!?"

An shrugs at her friend " So far, thats been happening everytime."

_Me: Hi sparkles_

_Perth: Hey, hey._

_Me: Romano I dare you to spend a day without swearing starting from *looks at_  
_watch*... Now. Muahahahaha *evil finger taps.*_

Romano gets pissed as hell " You can't f-" waterballon gets thrown at him.

An, tossing another one in her had smirks, " You heard her. No curssing, if you do I'm going to throw these at you." Reavels a bucket of water ballons behind her.

_Perth: Sorry about her, shes just being herself you should see her when she_  
_takes sugar. Anyway big brother England I dare you to not speak about America_  
_for a whole day._

England raises a brow.

unknown figures out what she was saying " Oh, I get it. You can't speak bad about him."

England turns to her " And what if I do."

unknown gives him a challenging look "Then I'll pelt you with water ballons."

_Me: That's you're big dare you planned all night for_

_Perth: When you're growing up and its America is a selfish git this or dont be_  
_like that git America its hard, having one day without America oh America_  
_might make me feel special._

" Hey!" exclaims America, England nods his head.

_Me: Poor you *pats back* Now onto questions in a heroic style. America why do_  
_you call yourself the hero, ya gotta earn it like me._

America puffs out his cheast " Dude, I did earn it!"

Taco gives him a acousing look " How?"

America strikes a heroic pose " By just begin born!"

Everyone sweat drops at his Pacific Ocean size ego.

_Perth: Technically you're a heroine._

_Me: Don't question my logic, for my logic is of those shared by great authors_  
_and random people._

unknown crosses her arms and nods wisely " She speaks the truth."

_Perth: Yes of course it is. Anyway Canada how is Quebec? I haven't seen him_  
_for awhile. _

Canada smiles " He's doing fine."

unknown tilts her head " Who?"

Canada hangs his head.

_Me: Perth has a crush, Perth has a crush._

_Perth: I do not. _

_Me: You love him, you want to marry him and you want to have his kids. *Gets_  
_hit on head with surfboard by Perth* *Says dizzily* Anywhale we have t-to go_  
_now byyyyyeeeee._

_Perth: Bye *drags me away*_

An sweat drops at the madnes "Ok, whose gonna get asked a question this time ( releases a bat that lands on Cuba's head) Yours is_ can you tell America and Canada apart right now?"_

Cuba gives her a weird look "Eh, why do I have to do that?"

unknown glares at him in rage "Because dumbass, you seem to get the two of them confused a lot. And if you don't I'll give you a horrible punishment level for pulling my hair."

Cuba grumbles "Stupid American * grumbles * "Fine I'll do the damn thing. * looks to the North America brothers * Mmmmm, is this a joke, I only see one guy here."

Canada waves his hand a little "But I'm right here." ( literally right next to America )

Cuba's eyes bug out of his head 0.0 "Holy shit! He's multiplying!"

unknown facepalms "You are such a dumbass."

VK nods "Poor Canada."

An crosses her arms "Yep."

TT shakes her head "That's a little messed up."

Cuba looks to the four of them "Huh, what did I do? I answered the question."

unknown holds up two fingers "Two reasons, 1. Why would America dress as a polar bear? He'd be dressed as a hero instead. And 2. Just last chapter Canada * points to him * nearly killed America with maple syrup overload."

An finishes up with a " And got kidnapped by a moose."

unknown looks at her " When did that happen?"

"While you and Cuba were trying to kill each other." An replies.

The 2ps start laughing at 1/2p Americas

2p America stutters "H-hey! Why the hell are you laughing at me for!"

2p Italy holds his middle and points at him "Because your goodie twoshoes self is just plan pathetic for letting that happen Vaaa~~~." X'D

2p America is pissed as hell "Grrrr."

2p Canada pats Canada on the shoulder in praise "Great job, I got to do that next time my stupid brother gets on my nerves."

2p America shouts "Hey!"

Canada shakes a bit "Y-your welcome."

Mr. Kumajiro looks up "Who are you?"

Canada hangs his head "I'm Canada." T_T

VK sneezes "Achoo."

unknown chuckles a bit "Guess she's Canada too. ( blank stares ) * sigh * What I mean is because she sneezed when someone said Canada's name made me think of her as Canada himself."

( -_- blank stares )

unknown rubs her forehead "Never mind. Now who is going to be dared * throws human skull in the air that hits 2p America in his 'baseballs' )"

2p America high picked "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

An scolds her friend "Unknown!"

unknown flinches at her tone "What! I have bad aim, don't judge me. * clears throat * Now your dare is_ don't talk for 30 min, if you do you have to dress up as a unicorn and say " Do you believe in the fairies for an hour"._ Starting now!"

2p America is uterally confused "Wait wha-"

An jumps up and down "He broke it already. Oh well, unknown if you will."

unknown cracks her fingers "With pleasure * magic circles * _unimornus cornmuses"_

( flashes of light go off before 2p America is dressed as a bright pink unicorn with flowers all over )

2p England giggles and waves his hand "Well you heard the girls. Run unimerica run!"

2p America runs against his will, he's begin controled by unknown "Do you believe in the fairies? Well do you? I know I certainly do , yes I do!"

Everyone ( except the Americas ) laugh their butts off "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

England barely says through his choking laughter "C-c-can't breathe too….hahahaha… fu-funny!"

America has smoke coming out of his head in rage "Well two can play at this hocus pocus stuff! * grabs unknown's spell book * _uma naka timeemus Steve!"_ ( tremors go off stoping the laughing( and the 2p nation's running ))

TT franticly crys "Wh-whats going on!"

VK crys out "I don't know!"

France holds his stomach "I think I'm going to be sick!"

( tremors stop )

England turns to America and vemonusly spits "You bloody wanker! What the hell did you do!" Then gets hit with a water ballon by unknown ( " sorry, the ' no bad talking America' thing is still in effect")

America backs away from the glares "I just wanted him to stop with the unicorn bit. It's embarrassing for me!"

unknown glare at the idoit "Do you know how much mayhem you might bring—huh, what was that? * feels something dripping onto her cheek * What in the world? * swipes strange liquid off her face and looks at her hand * I-is this blood?! Why in-"

( Three massive shadows drop from the ceiling in the middle of the contestations )

An & unknown scream in full blown terror "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! IT'S STEVE!"

( Rock Steve, Steroid Steve and normal glare at everyone. SS ( Steroid Steve ) and Steve have ham in their mouths, the cause for the blood )

An steps back "MY GOD!"

unknown creis in dispair "MY HAM!"

An turns to her "Why the hell are you worried about the ham! There are bloodthirsty monsters no more than three feet away that could kill us easily."

unknown tries to covay her agony "But my ham-"

An throws her arms in the air "Who cares!"

VK & TT faint, never having seen these guys before.

unknown sweat drops "Well that's not very helpful."

Germany & An yell at her "Neither is you doing nothing to help stop it and only caring about your ham."

SS gets fed up with their meaningles arguing "DiE…." * swings at closes nation, which unfortunately is England *

England jumps out of way "Ahhhh!"

An gets pissed "Awwww hell no! Take this you bastardo!" * runs at him with her bat, but it broke after a few swings *looks at her broken weapon "shit…."

SS swings at her in her momentary lapse of consentration.

unknown yells at her occupied friend "Watch out!" * pulls her back with magic rope* "Need a bat? * holds up 2p America's *

An gratfully thanks her "Thanks!" * evil smirk *

2p America shakes his fist at her taking his presious bat "Hey you bitch, that's mine!"

An glacnes at him for a sec while she pummels her opponet "Shut up and use something else" * starts to hit SS in the head*

2p An squeels in mortal terror "Don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die!"

Prussia joins right in "I'm too awesome to die!"

Germany looks at the two idoits "Seriously!"

Italy is running with Steve right on his heels "Doistu help me!"

Germany goes to help his ally "I'm coming Italy!" * chases right after them *

Romano looks at his brother running "Damn it fratello!" ( gets hit with random water ballon ) * turns around to see a Steve right behind him * "AhHhHhHhHHh! Spain save me!" * runs and crys like a baby with Steve fallowing *

Spain runs after the two "Don't worry Romano I'm coming!"

2p Italy sighs in annoyance "I guess I have to help them, Germany help me with the dead weight over there" * points to knocked out VK and TT *

2p Germany cracks his knuckles "Of course Italy. Can we kill a few of the freaks; I want to get some exercise."

2p Italy waves his hand, bored "Sure, why not."

An huffs out "What the fuck are these things multiplying or what?!"

unknown yells back "I don't know." * feels breathing on the back of her neck, turns around to see rock Steve in her face *

RS slowly says "…D…iE….."

unknown screams her lungs out, probaly making the monster and a few others go deaf "Ahhhhhhh!" * grabs machete and stabs the creeper over and over * Die, die, die!

RS:…..ow…

An beating anothers Steve's head in "America if we live after this I'm going to kill you!"

America heroicly ,and a bit fearfully, exclaims "Don't worry I'm the HERO and I have-"

unknown yells at him, ready to murder him "Shut up why don't you! * now has a chain saw * If we make it out of this I am going to castrate you! * turns back to RS * Why don't you die and go back to the pits of hell and stop looking at me with those creepy eyes!"

America finishes, his hero voice gone from his growing fear "- Scones!" * starts throwing them at the Steves, who back away *

2p America ,still dressed as a unicorn "And Cupcakes!" * Throws some of them at a few Steves who fall down dead *

2p/England say in horror "My Scones/Cupcakes! Why are you throwing them?!"

2P/America say naturaly "Because their deadly and taste horrible!"

An triumphantly cheers "Were winning!"

China running for his life from a RS "Arrrruuuuuu!" * *

Russia steps in-between wih his pipe "_**kolkolkolkolkolkolkol**_" * The Steves closer to them ran like scared rabbits*

2p An freaks out from a little baby Steve slowly walking closer to her "Ahhh! Someone save me!"

BS laughenly says "YoU…WOn't…Esc…aPe… -" ( falls to the ground dead )

2p unknown has knifes in hands and looks at corpse "weak…..* looks at 2p An* weakling…. "* walks away *

2p An stands there stupidly for a moment before "W-wait up!"

2p England gets really giddy "Ohhh, you look like perfect ingredients for my cupcakes * crazed swirl eyes and creepy smile * It's baking time~~!" *Steves run from a cupcake crazed brit on their tails with a huge butcher knife *

Steve walks past Canada.

Canada is glad for his tendency not to be noticed for once "Well… I guess me being so unnoticeable is a good thing for once."

unknown finally gets fed up after killing another big head "That's it! England help me with this spell."

England runs over "If it gets rid if these things then ok."

unknown opens spell book "Lets summon a demon! I am sick and tired of these fuckers in my god danmed house!"

England & unknown *giant magic circle appears on the ground * "_Bring on the fire, Bring on the hell, set everything ablaze so no trace remains!"_ ( huge evil looking monster came out of the magic circle, which is now glowing bright red )

England happily exclaims "It's not Russia this time!"

America cries out "THEY SUMMONED THE DEVIL!"

unknown points to the big heads "Attack those things beast!"

Monster: RRRrrooowwwerrrrr * tears the rest of the Steves to ribbons *

unknown laughs evily, lightning in the background, and happily says "Take that bastards!"

Nations the nations step away from unknown, who they now think is a mad man. 0.0

unknown pets the monsters muzzle "Good boy! Here a treat!" * kicks up a Steve arm *

Monster:Grroh~ * sits in a corner eating the arm *

An blooded and battered calls "Can I have a bit of healing over here."

unknown nods "Sure" * heals her *

An thanks her "Now * turns to America * you have to clean everything up."

America mouth gaps open "What! Why!"

An fixes him with a glare "Because you brought them here."

unknown is looking at 2p America "You help him too since he only did it to stop yout embarrassing dare."

2p America glare at her "And if I don't help?"

unknown points at the newly summoned demon "I'll feed you to my new pet. Now * hands the two of them cleaning materials * CLEAN!"

2p/America gulp "Right away."

VK & TT groan waking up.

Turkey looks at them from the corner of his mask "Well you two finally woke up."

VK & TT rub their heads "What happened? What were those things?"

unknown waves them off "Oh nothing. We had a battle to the death with a bunch of monsters that have killed the nations except for Italy for multiple times and made him insane, then one of them caused him to go into cardiac aresst; meaning his heart stopped."

VK & TT look at her with surprised horror "What!"

Italy crys, bringing everyones attention to his problem "Heeeelllpppp mmmeee!" * running in a circle with Steve still chasing him *

unknown jaw drops "How'd we miss that one?"

An dumbly shrugs, just as surprised "Don't know."

( suddenly VK and TT jump Steve beating his big head in with random blunt objects )

VK is clawing its eyes out "Don't touch Italy!"

TT is trying to bash in its skull with a chair "You tried to hurt Japan! Die you freak!

( They are then standing on the thing's mangled corpse, bloody and angry )

unknown points to them angling her head to see the nation "This is why you never mess with a fangirl unless your one as well."

An nods, unable to look away from the carnage "We can get a bit scary and insane at times."

Nations and 2p hostesses look on with mixed expresions of horror and surprise. 0_0

2p/America sigh "We're gonna have to clean that up too aren't we?

An & unknown awnser a second later "Yes".

unknown looks to the readers "Well we better leave for now so they can clean. This has been-" an envolpe flutters onto her head.

An plucks it off " A review this late. Well, I geuss this is a good way to end it." Opens envolpe, smoke comes out and reveals a door which Youtube Powers of Stupidity.

_*A short haired brunette girl wearing a Mexican dress with a white on the top, red lace on the collar, lace, and hem of the dress, with a red sash in the middle and a green skirt with red flowers at the end of the dress, and also...has a long curl at the left side of her head*_  
_Sup, guys, I'm Mexico...aka: America's and Canada's little sister of the south! Princess: *a talking pitbull/beagle mutt* And she's here to torture all of you._

An smiles, cheering that their is finally a Mexico.  
_America- You, my older brother, get a bunch of french fries,_

"Sweet!" Americ.a is about to eat them before chearing the rest of the dare.

_ and throw them into the faces of five people you hate the most._

"Ah, do I have to," America whines, which Mexico nods. America relutlently throws them at England, Russia, Germany, Cuba and unknown ( she catches them in her mouth and eats them).

_ Also...GO INTO THE YAOI ROOM WITH IGGY! *calms down* That is all... Princess: What a waste of fries...but it is the meat-smelling human..._

"Huh?!" America and England scream out.

"I'll take them there!" VK grabs the two nations and are exitedly pulling them toward the door.  
_All- Raise up your hand for whoever wants England to dress up!_

Everyone does.  
_England- *hands him a outfit* Put this on. I don't care if you don't want to, just do it. (Even though he's my best friend...)_

England looks at the cloth " What the bloody hell is this?!"

Mexico's dog goes towards the hostesses and whisper"_Princess: Don't tell eyebrows human this, but that outfit is a maid outfit, don't tell him this until AFTER he changes._  
An calls to VK, who is nearly out the door " Make sure he changes into that before he leavse the room."

VK nods, stops draging America and pulls England out the room withthe outfit.

_Canada- Get maple syrup, and spray it on America's face. I TRIPLE DOG dare you. Princess: I'm going over there to lick that syrup off meat-smelling human's face. That syrup doesn't deserve to be there. __  
_Canada goes over with the maple, America curling into himself, remembering the last experiance he had with the 'evil' substance. Canada pours it over his head, getting a lot of it on in his hair and on his goes over and likes his face clean.

"Ah man, my jacket and shirt are ruined." America takes off his sticky jacket and shirt, leaving him shirtless.  
_France- As revenge for invading me a hundred years ago or so...GUYS, HANG HIM LIKE A PINATA AND...*holds up a metal pipe* HIT HIM WITH THIS! Princess: That will teach you not to mess with the UNITED MEXICAN STATES, France!_  
_So, adios, from me and Princess, bai bai!_

unknown snaps her fingures, France is now tyed upside down on a chain around his mid section. An happily graps the pipe and starts beating the crude out of the french man. As she is doing this, England comes back in dressed as the cutest french maid ever. VK grabs the shirtless America smirking, and drags the both of them to the yaoi room.

* * *

Few minutes later

this has been

not telling the unknown :P

An the anon :3

VanillaKat ;)

and TangoTaco ;)

An: Please for the love of Pasta send in reviews! We're running out of ideas! Ahhhhhh! * mopes in emo corner *

unknown: Please we're slowly going insane here!

LittleMan: Oh really sis?

unknown: When has my dog learned to speak English?!

2pAmerica: This stinks ( holds up bucket of Steve remains )

2p America: And you bastards better not send anything embarrassing or I'm coming after you.

unknown & An: Shut up and keep cleaning!

2pAmerica: * grumbles * Fine.

VK: Yeah bring in reviews for most possible chibi, neko, or fem versions to come up in the stoey, that will be fun. : )

TT: ( already crazy rom trying to think of ideas ) we could… no can't … but we can … no, not that one either… e_o *twitch, brain melt,twitch*

An: One down, three to go

unknown: Bye! ( trying to snap TT her brain melting )

Suddenly a voice thaat sounds strangely like England's crys out " Ohh America yes right there! Harder you bloody git!"

Everyone (except TT who can't hear whats going on) turns to the laptop, finding that the earphones were gone and the volume on full. After another few mouns unknown, An, and Vk run up to the thing. VK passes out from a nose bleed while the two others turn the volume to silent.

An: Well...I don't think they will be able to come back here anytime soon.

unknown: Yup. Well, we better end the chap her and say bye.

An & unknown:Bye!

Nations: Help!

unknown, An, VK, TT(both are now awake again) : Never!


	5. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OR DIE!

**Wild house party!**

An pops up with a very, very sorry look on her face. "Hello fellow readers, n Hetafans I am sorry to inform you that we wont be continuing on the story for a while due to certain circumstances."

"Unknown, died," 2p Japan states in a huff.

"No! Don't believe that lying mouth of his she can't be here due to her trying to fix her internet," An argues. "Anyway that's why I'm here her Internet is out and she can't update and if you're wondering how this even got in Unknown gave me her password/ email and I did this on my computer."

"Then shouldn't you write the chapter as well, aru?" China asks.

"Poor old man … I can't do this because the story is in her lap top! Not mine," An continues to explain to the dull old country.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Japan asks.

"We … I don't know for once," An states pondering on what to do now.

"I have an idea! Wild party in her house while she's gone!" America shouts and half the countries agree and cheer at the idea.

"No, this is my friends house and I will not allow you to trash it," An shouts holding her bat up in defense.

"Ve, please, Miss. An, it'll be a lot of fun," Italy says giving An the cutest look he could make.

"But," An starts.

"I could use my magic and make everything possible," England suggests.

"Iggy, but," An gets cut off again.

"We'll have lots of tomatoes and most of all pizza," Romano taunts.

"Pizza, really?" An says and lights up, but shakes her head. "No, I mean, I can live without pizza for a day."

2p America puts an arm around An, "Come on you know you want to."

"Well … it does sound fun," An says still unsure.

"It will be awesome," Prussia chimes.

"Ok, England, start it up!" An gives in, very eager to party.

* MANY hours later *

"Hey guys I'm home, An, I hope they weren't to much to handle," Unknown starts, but her eyes widened in shock seeing her house trashed party decorations, food, and sleeping nations everywhere.

Some nations were passed out from drinking too much, others out of pure exhaustion. The only people up and about were 2p Unknown, Italy, Canada, Hungary, and for once Greece who was carrying and cuddling with An's cat Candy.

"What the fuck happened to my house?!" Unknown screams waking some of the nations with her load scream, but other still lay passed out on the floor, or where ever they could get too.

"Oh, your home, Unknown, just cleaning up some of the mess don't mind us," Hungary assures.

"Someone explain to me what happened?" Unknown nags, fuming in anger.

"W- well, the other nation convinced An t-t- to have a party and she gave in along with Pasta," Canada explains.

"An, Pasta! Where are they?" Unknown asks actually showing worry.

"Pasta is up in the rafters sleeping, he ate a lot of my pasta last night," Italy replies pointing up adding a ve to the end.

Unknown looks up seeing Pasta hanging upside down by his tail with a goofy grin on his face.

"Where's An?" Unknown growls knowing its her fault for letting this happen.

"I actually don't know," Hungary informs.

Eventually Greece points to the corner stating, "she's sleeping in the corner she passed out from being too hyper as I recall."

2p Unknown nods her head to confirm Greece's story.

Unknown walks over to the corner and sees her friend sleeping on top of a hung over England, and 2p England hugging her legs.

"An … wake up you lazy ass!" Unknown shouts in her ear and she jump in freight ready to claw whoever disturbed her sleep with her hand claws, which four blades were attached to gloves on her hands.

"Who the fuck wants to die today … oh hi Unknown look I can explain they drunked me first, so I could agree," An lies.

"No need I have witnesses," Unknown points to 2p Unknown, Italy, Hungary, Canada, and Greece from afar.

"Please don't kill me! I want to live! I hardly remember anything from last night and I don't think I want to since I slept with those two," An begs while pointing to the two Englands still passed out like a rock in the corner. "Actually I don't mind England."

"Snap out of it you have a boyfriend now, plus England is a country it will never work," Unknown states not having the energy to hurt An.

"Hey! No ones supposed to know I have a boyfriend yet!" An shrieks at Unknown for the reveal.

"Sorry that one slipped," Unknown apologizes.

"You guys better keep it a secret till I feel ready to tell the others," An commands to the countries that are awake or listening which is still Italy, 2p Unknown, Hungary, and Greece sort of.

"Ve! We promise Miss. An," Italy promises saluting like a good solder would.

"Thank you," An says.

"Anyway, how could you let them do this?" Unknown questions.

"I'm sorry it was fine till Prussia and 2p Germany found beer and who knows where they got it from," An explains herself actually telling the truth this time.

"Damn my brother," Unknowns says under her breath. "Anyway lets fix this." Unknown chants a spell and everything is back to normal.

"Lets forget this happened since I hardly remember anything," An suggests holding her hand to shake.

"At least the police didn't get into this, and I don't see property damage, so fine," Unknown agrees shaking hands.

"Do you at least want to know what happened to yourself, An, its pretty funny I recorded everything on my camera," Hungary says looking very pleased with the video in her hands.

"I don't want to know for my own well being as long as the cupcake psycho didn't rape me I should be fine," An says double checking that _all_ her clothes were where they were suppose to be. "Eep!" An squeaks.

"What's wrong?" Unknown asks.

"I wasn't raped, or violated right Hungary?!" An asks in fright for an odd reason covering her chest which still had a shirt on.

"Yes nothing like that happened I can assure you," Hungary answers.

An walks up to Unknown and blushes as red as Spain's tomatoes. "T-then w-w-where's my b-b- b," An stutters.

"Where's what, speak, An, speak," Unknown pushes.

Then pure aggressiveness and anger flashes in An's eyes and she takes out her bat ready to kill. "Who's the fucker that stole my bra? Once I find them the fucking, bastard is going to die!" An shouts swinging her bat on one of the chairs smashing it to bits.

Using her magic, Unknown freezes her then calmly asks the awoken nations. "Who in the bloody hell took An's bra? If you don't answer I'll search you myself," Unknown states looking as threatening as ever.

"I might have," 2p England pops up not wanting to be tortured.

"Pasta!" Unknown calls.

Pasta flies down with a sorry look on his face.

"I forgive you, now search," Unknown commands pointing to 2p England.

Pasta does as told searching 2p England everywhere till he finally found An's Bra and hands it to Unknown.

"Thank you, your such a good boy," Unknown praises.

Pasta barks wagging his six tails in glee.

"Let me go to pummel the dead fucker to nothing!" An yells still in rage.

"You look so cute when your mad, love," 2p England comments ignoring the fact An wishes to smash his brains out at the moment.

"Calm down he's worth it, but I'll handle this you just go to the bathroom and change," Unknown says pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Grrr, fine," An growls doing as told.

"Anyway more chapter's up ahead once I get my stupid internet back," Unknown informs. "I'll just have to suffer for now."

"Ve, can I say bye to the audience?" Italy asks.

"Awww, you're to cute, sure go ahead, and Pasta fetch," Unknown agrees while pointing at 2p England for Pasta.

Pasta growls not liking what 2p England had done to An either and begins to chase the fleeing country.

"Ciao everyone stay tuned for more fun, chapters, and … PASTA!"

"2p England come here I want you to meet my lucky special bat!" An screams with a grin full of evil.

"Did you come to save me from that devil beast?" 2p England asks.

"No to help him," An says lifts her bat and only misses 2p England by a hair.

"Come back here, you cupcake making bastard!" An shouts giving the chase riding on Pasta while taking out her shot gun shooting him while other nation took cover.

"Mwahahaha!" An laughs in trigger-happy glee, like an insane psychopath.

"Bye everyone wish me luck on this gun shooting terror!" Unknown says chasing after the trigger-happy junkie.


End file.
